Tails and Cosmo: The Eradicator Chapter 1
by cmswriter101
Summary: How would you feel if a ruthless, heartless, cerebrum-less assassin went our for you and your newlywed and you didn't know why?


Chapter 1: Here He Comes!****

Creatures are born without much sense in the world and do not realize the effects of good or evil that one may commit in the course of living life. As we develop in every aspect, we end up knowing what is good and evil. By then choices are made on whether the creature will mature to be good or will mature to ultimately be and cause evil. Almost every living being in the world that has a cerebrum can make this choice, so even the most evil people you can think of had or has a little of good conscience inside of him or her. Sadly, that is not the case when the cerebrum of one is controlled by a greater force. The controlled body is capable to cause extreme evil without regret or feelings. It won't stop until does what the greater force wants it to do. This used body can cause destruction to the innocent, and eradicate everything that stands in its path to reach the target. 

** That stormy night, it was there: A strange ambiance that seized the skies of Mobius and was awkwardly concentrating near the hills with the Egg Quarters, a super base of a ruthless, mad scientist. The scientist had left to go on a business trip. (To steal a bunch of shit.) At the evening, the strange ambiance continued to concentrate its energy there, and it was rapidly increasing its energy and the guardians of the base were becoming worried about it.  
"What the hell?" The first guard said.**

** "I…don't know…" The second guard responded.**

** The energy suddenly stopped.**

** "It just stopped…whoa…" The second guard said.**

** "Hmm…I will go out and check and you stay here." The first guard ordered.**

** "Okay…but be careful dude." The second guard warned.**

** The robot went out to see the scene. The sky was still dark and the clouds were blood red. The first guard walked near the site of the energy but he hid behind a rock because he was afraid.**

**He waited.**

**The sky then suddenly grew darker than it was before and the concentrated energy continued once again. This time it was so strong that it was creating almost hurricane-like winds. The first guard held its ground on the rock as the other guard just looked from a distance in terror. Then out of the blue, in what seemed like a lightning bolt struck the earth near the rock and set fire on the plantation near it. The first guard pulled out his gun and retreated into another rock farther away and observed. **

**It was no ordinary lightning.**

**When the guard looked out from the rock he saw what seemed to be a figure in the midst of the chaos. Immense power circulated the figure and the dark skies had cleared up and a full moon appeared. Energy still was around the being.**

**"Is…is that a hedgehog?" The first guard questioned.**

**The figure resembled a hedgehog and it had white glowing eyes from the energy. The strange energy had visually seemed to vanish and now the hedgehog was now perfectly visible. The guards were quiet and they observed the being. It was a black hedgehog, rather strong and intimidating body structure. It had red stripes that went on the head. His eyes went from glowing white to having dark red pupils that was glowing as if it was a laser beam. The figure observed the location he was in, looking side to side, up and down, as if he was doing a computer analysis in his mind. He then looked forward and observed the guard near the rocks. He slowly and intimidatingly walked to the guard. The guard got up and started to slowly walk back.**

**"Who are you?" The guard asked.**

**The hedgehog did not answer. He continued to get closer to the guard.**

**"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL SHOOT!" The guard exclaimed out of fear.**

**The hedgehog ignored his threat and continued to walk to him. The hedgehog's eyes were now fixated on the guard. He spoke.**

**"WHERE ARE THEY?"The hedgehog asked.**

**"Who are they…I don't know what you are talking about…" The guard responded.**

**The hedgehog became angry. He continued to walk closer to the guard. The guard whipped out his gun and aimed. He shot the hedgehog precisely at the cor. The hedgehog fell and blood flowed from his body and he lay still. The guard walked away in victory for he had killed a potential threat. **

**"I took care of him." The first guard assured.**

**"Nice!" The second guard replied.**

**But this victory was short lived. The hedgehog stood back up and looked at the two guards. The guards look back at him, then at each other, mortified.**

**"He's still alive! " The first guard cried out.**

**He proceeded to pull out his gun again to shoot. **

**But the hedgehog suddenly came at them with incredible speed and took the first guard. He launched the guard into the air.**

**"HELP!" The guard exclaimed.**

**He fell and the hedgehog transformed his hand into a huge dagger and pointed it under the guard. The guard fell on the dagger and blood splattered on the hedgehog and the second guard. The first guard died instantly and the hedgehog grabbed the carcass of the dead guard and threw him far away with his stalwart strength. The hedgehog shot a chaos blast at the carcass so it would disintegrate. The second guard surrendered in terror. The hedgehog looked at the second one without a change in emotion. He grabbed the deceased guard's gun and shot the second guard in the head. The guard fell and died. The hedgehog used chaos control and disappeared from the scene. He teleported to the roof of a skyscraper in the city of Knoxson of Mobius. He scanned the city and it seemed that he was looking for something…or someone…**

** Tails had loved Cosmo ever since he had met her 8 years ago in her helpless state that fateful day. Cosmo felt the same towards Tails. Then 8 years later, Tails expressed one of the ultimate acts of love. He got on his knees and proposed to the love of his life. Nearly crying from happiness, Cosmo exclaimed, "YES!" and they married about 5 months later after the proposal. They spent their honeymoon on Earth and they bought a house there and a new house on the city of Rosarino near Knoxson City. The newlywed couple began moving and they lived there as soon as the house was completely finished. Five weeks have passed.**

** "COSMO! Are you ready?" Tails shouted to the bathroom.**

** "NO HONEY! I'm still coming out of the shower! I'll be out in a minute." Cosmo answered.**

** "Alright…" Tails riposted.**

**Cosmo came out of the shower without a towel and told Tails with a seductive voice,**

** "So…what should…I wear…?" She spoke softly.**

**Tails became red.**

**"That is for later. How about some underwear for now?" Tails responded while chuckling.**

**Cosmo giggled and proceeded to put on her clothes. She bent over and grabbed the underwear from the drawer. Tails became even redder and decided to watch TV since he had a feeling that he was going to wait a while for his seductive wife to finish putting on her clothes.**

**"The reservation for El Baton Rouge is for 8:30. You better get ready a little quicker, lest we have to go with an expired reservation. That restaurant is very fancy and everyone wants to sit as soon the opportunity comes." Tails explained. **

**"Don't rush me! I'm trying my quickest to get ready. I can't look beautiful and sexy with only forty-five minutes and you rambling on about the time!" Cosmo asserted.**

**Tails put his hands up as in surrender and said,**

**"I'm just reminding you..."**

**After Cosmo was ready to go out, she and Tails went to the car. Tails started the car and drove off. Knoxson City is a fifteen minute drive from where they live and the restaurant is located there.**

**"I love this song! Turn that volume up!" Cosmo said.**

**"Wait…Cosmo?" Tails asked.**

**"What's wrong? You don't like this song?" Cosmo responded.**

**"No it's not that." Tails replied. "I want to talk to you about something…"**

**"Well…what is it?" Cosmo questioned.**

**Tails turned the song off. He hesitated a little, then began.**

**"Do you believe that dreams come true?" Tails asked.**

**"Well…it depends on the dream…wait, wait, this isn't the weird dream you had about Cream did you?" Cosmo asked jealously.**

**"NO! No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely not!" Tails answered nervously. **

**"It better NOT be." Cosmo snapped.**

**"Well this is the dream." Tails began. "I was walking with you to a garden filled with flowers and all kinds of exotic plants, when suddenly, a great, dark looking fire came from the skies and started to destroy most of the plants, as well as us. We ran and ran until I tripped, which made us both fall. The fire was about to consume us until I heard thunder, and with the thunder, rain. Rain poured down and the fire was being destroyed by the rain. The rain had saved us and the rain then stopped and there was not a single trace of the rain left on the floor, but an array of new flowers, even more beautiful than the ones before. Then after that, I remember waking up." **

**Cosmo thought for a minute, and then responded,**

**"Wow…that was some dream you had. It sounds a lot like some is about to come here that could greatly affect us."**

**"So you think that this dream is actually a vision of someone to come?" Tails asked.**

**"Nah I don't know." Cosmo answered.**

**"Gee thanks." Tails sarcastically responded.**

**"What?" Cosmo snapped.**

**"Oh nothing. It's just this dream has had me wondering lately." Tails explained.**

**"Don't worry honey." Cosmo replied. "We are going to a very fancy restaurant. Have a good time and forget this dream for now. When we get home I can even show you a few things to make you forget if you want it." **

**"Yeah I guess you're right." Tails responded.**

** They arrived there about five minutes after the conversation. The beautiful, silver and gold sign that says, "El Baton Rouge," was there and the not-so-beautiful validated parking was there also since the restaurant was huge. The couple parker their car and proceeded into the restaurant. Upon entering the restaurant, the whole place was beautiful. There was a massive chandelier that was hanging in the center of the place and beautiful wall fountains with the touch of an aquarium with many exotic sea life and algae. The beautiful tiled floor was so clean it was possible to eat food off the ground. **

**"This place is amazing!" Cosmo said in awe.**

**"I'd knew you like it babe!" Tails said in excitement.**

**"Oh thank you!" Cosmo said as she then kissed him.**

**The host came up and said,**

**"Welcome to El Baton Rouge. It is a pleasure to have you with us. Now are you coming in right now or are there reservations?"**

**"Uh yes! Let me see here…" Tails replied.**

**He got out the reservation papers and showed them to the host.**

**"Ahh yes! So you are the Prower party who will be dining with us today. OK. Your tables are 6B, which is go straight and make a left. Tables one to eight are located there." The host explained.**

**"Oh okay. Thank you." Tails and Cosmo responded in unison.**

**"My pleasure. I hope you enjoy your experience at the El Baton Rouge." The host said.**

**Tails nodded in approval while Cosmo smiled politely. They went to the table and they sat down, waiting for their waiter.**

**The hedgehog looked down at the city, scanning every possible thing to be the one thing he needs. He walked around, with the laser eyes that detected DNA and other useful functions. He continued to look and look and look and look.**

**He stopped.**

**He found something. His DNA detector found something in its range. It was a huge building. There he found DNA of one of his targets. The hedgehog simply chucked and said to himself,**

**"THE TARGET(S), TAILS HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. THE TARGET(S), COSMO HAS NOT BEEN CONFIRMED. I AM STILL POWERFUL ENOUGH TO FIND THEM BOTH. I WILL PREVAIL." **

**The hedgehog rounded up the coordinates and began walking, then running there. **


End file.
